The Feeling of Freedom
by eSQuses
Summary: Quick SQ one-shot about the Swan-Mills family. I would love to hear your thoughts!


"Emma, can we go now?" Henry whined at the door, impatiently shuffling his feet across the floor. His coat hung off his shoulders highlighted by a red scarf.

"Patience, kid." Emma saw Regina busying herself in the kitchen. Their relationship had been amiable lately, at best. Both knew Henry could no longer have only one mother, and Regina allowed Emma to take him out occasionally. On this cool morning in October, Henry had chosen the park. Emma knew he would talk the entire walk about curses and fairy tales, and then race to the swings. The freedom of swinging up until it felt like you were brushing the clouds was one that released the tension for both sheriff and son. There was something therapeutic about being leaving the ground and its problems behind and soaring.

Emma walked over to the more-than-ready boy. "Maybe we should invite your mom this time."

Henry groaned, and turned to face the door; his face tightened into a grimace. Emma could nearly read his thoughts, but the lines of hurt on Regina's face at her son's rejection spoke volumes more. She walked up the few steps from the foyer to the kitchen, and stopped at the doorway.

The mayor was wiping down a counter, her shoulders heaving up and down in an effort to steady her breathing. Emma's heart clenched painfully. She cleared her throat, and Regina whirled around, ever on guard. Her eyes were glistening, but she held her emotions in tight control.

Regina swallowed slowly. "Are you not taking Henry out?"

"W-Would - " Emma stumbled over her words.

"Speak, Miss Swan."

Emma drew in a deep breath and blurted the words out. "Would you like to come with us?"

Down in the foyer, a certain sandy-haired boy buried his face in his hands and groaned quietly. In the kitchen, a tear slipped from the brunette's eye, and she turned abruptly back the counter. Furiously blinking and scrubbing the already immaculate surface.

"I have responsibilities, Miss Swan, unlike you."

"That's not the reason, Regina." Emma said softly.

"Than what, pray tell, is the reason?"

"You're scared of Henry. You're afraid he will trample all over your heart again if you try to reach out to him. Maybe – maybe you're afraid of someone caring - " Regina spun around to face the blonde.

Emma continued, "because then you would have a greater responsibility… to change."

Regina stared in the sheriff's eyes for several seconds seeing nothing but honesty and – another emotion she was not ready to give a name to. She took her coat off the rack and walked to the front door to stand beside her son.

"Are you coming, Miss Swan?" the rich voice split the silence, and unleashed a grin on Emma's face.

* * *

The trio stood, facing the park that the mayor had built for her son and the children of Storybrooke. Henry, lacking his normal enthusiasm was eyeing the swings, but not making a move. Emma was studying Regina like a book. And Regina was feeling out of place, mentally berating herself for seeing Emma's invitation as hope. Henry had ignored her the entire walk here, and continued to hide inside his protective shell. Hope couldn't look like this.

The park was empty. Apparently six o' clock on a cool evening did not make for an ideal park experience. Emma nudged Henry and began walking towards the swings. The boy followed her, quickly glancing at his mother, but avoiding her questioning gaze.

Regina watched as Emma and Henry sat, and then backed up till they could barely reach the ground with their toes.

"One," Emma counted. "Two, three, go!" the two swings were released in unison and the occupants began pumping smoothly. Regina watched as they flew higher and higher, until Henry could no longer hold the smile off. He beamed, laughing at the feeling of wind rushing past him, the feeling of freedom.

Regina's heart clenched. Part of her was grateful for the chance to watch her son so happy again, and part felt pained that he no longer allowed her to be part of that laughter. As sheriff and kid swung up into the clouds, the mayor stood twenty feet away. She was the outcast, and Emma was the Saviour.

"Come swing, Regina!" Emma's voice broke through her thoughts.

"I do not swing," Regina muttered.

Emma jumped off the swing, and jogged over to where Regina stood. "What did you say? I couldn't hear."

"Not everything I say is for your ears, Miss Swan."

Emma remained quiet, waiting for the answer she knew would eventually come. Regina finally looked at the blonde. "I do not swing."

"Pride is going to get you nowhere in a park." Emma smiled.

Regina shook her head. "I mean – I have never been on a swing."

Emma's eyebrows quirked upwards. "Oh, is it fear than?" she teased.

"NO!" Regina retorted.

Emma swept her arm over to the swings, as though revealing a surprise. "There's your giant, Madam Mayor. Show us how it's done."

The challenge was too much. Defeat at the hands of _this woman_ was not going to happen. With the regal air of a queen, Regina gracefully sat down on the swing beside her son. She pushed off slightly, grappling at the chains to balance her body weight with the moving swing. Emma and Henry snickered as her face turned a nice shade of red.

"Here." Emma stood behind Regina, pulling back on the chains of the swing.

"Miss Swan, let me go!"

"Are you sure you want that, Madam Mayor?" Emma teased, the swing now nearly level with her head.

"Yes," Regina snapped with exasperation. The swing flew down, causing the Mayor to gasp. Her knuckles turned white, as she clutched desperately at the chains. This – this was…exhilarating. She glanced at Henry, and was pleasantly surprised to see a smile creeping around the corners of his mouth. Regina knew she would do anything to make him smile at her again.

She watched the steady rhythm of her son's legs: back-and-forth, back-and-forth, back-and-forth. Slowly, Regina began pumping her legs in the same way, grateful she has chosen to wear dress pants that day instead of a skirt. Emma was flying next to Henry on the other side, grabbing wildly for his hand to jerk him out of rhythm. In retaliation, Henry would push Emma's swing, so she would fly to the side and have to restart.

Regina could not help but laugh at their antics, a sound that caused both sheriff and son to stare at her. She could feel the heat burning her cheeks at their gaze. But then, like a miracle, Henry reached out his hand for hers. Regina stared at it, quickly glancing to meet Emma's gaze. Emerald eyes smiled back at her, filled with hope.

Regina reached out, and took Henry's outstretched hand, as they jerked and flew towards the sky. Henry laughed. She was holding his hand, and he was laughing. Full out, belly laughter, like he used to when she would tickle him before bedtime. Every few seconds, he would gently jerk her swing back towards his, and giggle at the look on her face. Regina pumped harder, pulling her son with her as they headed back up towards the clouds. Henry had lost Emma's hand somewhere along the ride, but he didn't pull away to regain it, instead he clutched Regina's with everything in him.

Emma Swan smiled as mother and son laughed and soared together. She knew they needed this. They needed to reconnect, to be free together, like they used to be.

* * *

"Come." Emma mouthed, stretching out her hand for Regina. The slumbering boy curled up between them on the couch did not stir. Emma left a note on Henry's lap, and handed the mayor her coat. Slowly, they made their way to the park, as dusk settled on Storybrooke. Emma walked over to the swings, and plopped down, wrapping one hand around the sturdy chains. Regina chose the swing beside the blonde, and was about to sit.

"Hey," Emma called softly. "Over here." She tapped her lap.

Regina smiled, "I am not sure that's a good idea, Emma."

"Oh, just come here!"

Regina surrendered, settling herself on Emma's lap facing the blonde. Finding their balance, the swing began to move gently.

"Do you remember the first time?"

Regina nodded.

"You were so scared," Emma teased.

Regina scoffed. "I was not scared!

Emma smirked and pulled the other woman closer to her, until Regina's face was completely hidden in blonde curls. She pumped her legs, working hard to build momentum. Regina held tighter, as the familiar feeling of flying enveloped her. This had come to define their relationship. This rhythm of taking off, soaring for a bit, then landing on cold, hard ground over and over and over again. Except now, there was no landing, just the glorious feeling of soaring above all the harsh words, above the angry arguments, above other's opinions; just the two of them becoming one.

"I love you, sweetheart," Regina mumbled into Emma's neck.

Emma beamed, despite the dull ache in her active legs. "I love you too, my wife. Forever and always."


End file.
